A Ronmione Story: The Notebook
by HarryPotterrules1
Summary: Basically The Notebook story but with a Ron and Hermione kind of twist to it. Full summary inside!


The Notebook

Prologue

When Ron Weasley and his best friend Harry Potter go to the carnival one fateful summer evening 1914 so Harry could introduce his 1 year girlfriend-Ginny Armstrong. Ron met Ginny's best friend-Hermione Granger who was visiting for the summer. After Ron pestering Hermione a lot and a double date set up they quickly fell for each other. Even though Hermione's parents didn't approve much due Ron being from a lower class to their family the couple still stayed strong together. When the summer ended so did their relationship due to the stress of Hermione going off to study in New York thousands of miles away to become a nurse and lost touch even though Ron wrote her a letter everyday for a year. 3 years later Hermione now a single mother to 2 year old Lucas meets her class order mate -Draco Malfoy whilst working on a nurse ward for the army. The two quickly hit it off and become engaged. Ron comes back from the war as well after mending a broken heart he decides to redecorate the house where he and Hermione shared a special night. Ron puts him and the house in the newspaper the night before Hermione's wedding to Draco she is shown the picture and quickly runs away telling everyone she needs time to think. The pair meet immediately recognize each other and start an affair up without Hermione even mentioning Lucas. Draco finds out about the affair and confronts Ron about it where he mentions Lucas. Ron is even more heart broken as Hermione never even told him but can they rekindle their love for the sake of their son?

Trailer

This rocky rollercoaster of a story will include:

Meetings:

_Ron is walking with Harry when Ginny and Hermione walk over to them. Ginny hugs Harry whilst Hermione and Ron look awkwardly at each other._

_Ron smiles at stands in front of her._

_Ron: Will you dance with me?_

_Hermione: What? No!_

_Ron: Why not?_

_Hermione: Cause I don't want to…._

_Two men in their 20's walk up either side of her with one hugging her close._

_Man1: Ron she's with us_

_Man2: Hey Hermione do you want to ride the Ferris wheel?_

_Hermione: *smiles* I'd love to_

_*They walks off as Ron watches in amazement. Ginny links arms with Hermione.*_

_Ginny: Ron Weasley *as she notices Hermione looking back.*_

_Hermione: *turns around* What?_

_Ginny: Works in the lumberyard with Harry. You know I'm surprised he even came over._

_Hermione gives her the look of death_

_Ginny: *continues* I think he likes you._

Romances blossoms

_Hermione and Ron are walking back from a movie after saying goodbye to Harry and Ginny._

_Ron: *stops in front of her after them talking about her interests.* Do you want to dance with me?_

_Hermione: *smiles* Sure _

_*He leads her out in the middle of the road.*_

_Hermione: We don't have any music.._

_Ron: That's ok..we can make some.._

_*He holds her close as they start to sway in each other's arms.*_

_Ron: *starts to humn*Dum….Dum..Da…Da_

_Hermione: *giggles* You're a terrible singer….but I like this song_

_*As the song continues on in their heads they sway more and Ron leans her back then when she is pulled back in towards him they smile at each other then kiss.*_

Heartbreaks

_Ron: I just don't know how this is going to work? You are going to college in new York and I am stuck in the lumberyard…_

_Hermione: We'll make it work…..I love you Ron…_

_Ron: Mione….I'm sorry…_

_Hermione: Wait you're breaking up with me?_

_Ron: No we should see how the next few weeks takes us and then see at the end of the summer.._

_Hermione: Well you want to break up with me then why don't you just do it right now!_

_Ron: Mione…c'mon I know you're upset…but please.._

_Hermione: C'mon just say it…*starts to push and shove him*_

_Ron opens the door to his truck_

_Hermione: If you won't say it then I will…..we are over!_

_Ron: *moves closer to her as if to hug her.*_

_Hermione: Don't touch me! Just leave! *shoves him again with tears in her eyes*_

_Ron: *climbs in his truck.* _

_Hermione: I hate you! _

_Ron: Bye Hermione….*starts to drive off slowly*_

_Hermione: Wait Ron! Don't go….this is just a fight…._

_*the car drives off.*_

_Hermione: *a tear runs down her cheek* I'm sorry…_

Reunions

_*Ron leans in to kiss Hermione, she slaps him and storms off the boat and walks along the dock as it starts to rain with Ron following her.*_

_Hermione: *turns around* Why didn't you write? I waited for you…for six years.._

_Ron: I did…._

_Hermione: Liar!_

_Ron: *strokes her cheek* I wrote to you every day for a year._

_Hermione kisses him wrapping her legs around his waist as he staggers backwards.*_

And much much more….

Starring:

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger

*shows Hermione getting spun around by Ron.*

Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley

*shows Ron watching Hermione through a window as she kisses Draco.*

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter

*shows Harry kissing Ginny.*

Bonnie Wright as Ginny Armstrong

*shows Ginny stroking Harry's cheek.*

And Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy

*shows Draco kissing Hermione's hand.*

In A Ronmione Story-The Notebook

Coming soon to a fanfiction near you!

Look out for the link to the YouTube trailer on my page!

Review as always!


End file.
